


Second Chance

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns Friendship Feels are strong in this, Angst, Basically Roman and Seth have a little talk about what Seth's intentions are, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post RAW 17 July 2017, Protective Roman, Regretful but determined Seth, Roman confronts Seth afterwards, Roman's not ready to watch Dean break again, Seth broke Dean's heart and soul 3 years ago, When Seth asked Dean to forgive him and get over the past, but Seth's not the same guy anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth pursues Dean and ask him to forgive him at RAW. Roman's not too happy and confronts Seth about his intentions with Dean.Roman is gonna protect Dean at all costs, but he knows what makes his boy happy. Dean was never as happy as he was when Seth was there. Ambreigns friendship. Relationship; Ambrollins.





	Second Chance

“You gotta stop looking at me like you wanna kill me.”

Seth’s words didn’t make Roman stop glaring at him. Instead, the big guy’s gaze only turned more intense. It was unnerving to say the least, but it wasn’t like Seth was surprised. When earlier he had jumped into Dean’s business, he knew damn well he would be getting confronted by his Samoan friend who was rightfully extremely protective of his best friend. Their history was a big pile of mess, with Seth giving Roman and Dean every reason to never fuck with him ever again. Roman still gave him a second chance. But it was a whole different story when Seth tried to take that chance with Dean.

Seth rubbed his face with his hands and let out a frustrated groan. “Look…Rome, please…Just, cut me some slack here alright?”

Roman raised his eyebrow at Seth’s statement, making the smaller man huff in response. “Okay, maybe I don’t deserve that. But I promise you Rome, I got no ill intentions. I am not looking to hurt Dean.”

“If you wanna live, you wouldn’t dare.” Roman’s tone was as cool as ever, but Seth knew damn well how much weight those words held. Roman was the kindest man Seth had ever met in his entire life. He had a heart of gold. But Roman was also insanely protective of the ones he held close to his heart. When it specially came to Dean, Roman turned downright scary. Seth was well aware of that. 

Before Seth could say anything, Roman started back again. “Seth, I let you back in and it was okay. We were cool. What I’m not cool with is you messing with my boy. I ain’t gonna shy away from ruining you if you are planning some shit with Dean.”

Seth tried his best to remain calm, but his voice raised, “I ain’t, okay? I am not! You have to believe me! I…I miss him, alright? I fucking miss him Rome. And it kills me to see him still hating me for something I wish I had never done…But I can’t erase the past. All I can do is show him I’m not the same guy anymore.”

Seth looked into Roman’s eyes, in hope for some understanding. And there was. But the tense expression on Roman’s face was still there. “You damaged him, Seth. I don’t want him to get all fucked up because you feel sorry for what you did. It took me a long ass time to fix him. You weren’t there when he wouldn’t stop blaming himself for you leaving. For all the abuse you put him through. I’m not gonna let you drag him through this bullshit only because you wanna redeem yourself.”

“Hey! Don’t say it like he means nothing to me. Rome…You have no idea how much it haunts me…What I did to him. You. What I lost. I wanna make things better. I cannot stop hating myself if Dean doesn’t forgive me.”

“So this is for you is what you mean? Surprise, you are still a selfish prick. You know damn well Dean was gonna be a mess over this. He took off after the show. He didn’t even talk to me. I do not want my boy to slip back into that hell hole where I had to work so hard in order to pull him back through.”

Seth shook his head somberly. Not liking what he was hearing. His intentions weren’t to hurt Dean. He just needed him to start the process of forgiving. “Rome…If I’m ever gonna have a chance with Dean again, and I’m not even talking about romantically…We both know its not gonna be an easy ride. As much as I hate it, its gonna be rather painful for Dean. But don’t you think we both deserve a second chance at what could have been? Maybe not me…Definitely not me after I fucked up my chances the first time. But think about Dean. How many guys he’s been with since me? How many of those relationships lasted? Why hasn’t he been able to move on? As much as I fucked up, you know it more than anyone else we were good for each other. If I ever get him back, as a friend, as a lover, I’m not repeating the same mistake again. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. For the longest I accepted I lost him because of my own greediness and selfishness and I had to live with it. But I still love him too much…I have to try. I have to take this chance. I hate that it has to be this way, that Dean has to suffer yet again, but I’m not…I am not playing some mind games with him. I love him. I miss him. I would do anything to have him back. To have him give me another chance.”

Roman’s eyes had softened up as he listened to Seth pouring his heart out. Knowing well the emotion behind those words and the tears that had trickled down Seth’s cheeks weren’t fake. Roman shook his head, letting out a deep sigh as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. “You are such a pain in the ass Seth. You fuck my boy, make him feel like he’s on cloud nine and then drop him like dirt. Years later, just when I was starting to like you again, you put me in this situation. But as much as I hate to admit it, you are right. I wouldn’t say you deserve a second chance. But maybe Dean does. You did make him happy. You did take care of him when you weren’t an asshole. I’m not gonna dictate you about how you wanna tackle your issues with Dean. But I’m gonna warn you…If you hurt Dean again, if he cries because of you again, I’m gonna beat the shit out of you. Friend or not. Its up to him if he wanna let you in back again as a friend. Its up to him if he lets you fuck him again. But you are not gonna hurt him. You blindsided me last time. This time I’m watching you. You understand me?” 

Seth gulped as he listened to Roman’s words. His tone firm and eyes dangerous. A part of Seth wanted to jump in joy because even if Seth didn’t think he needed Roman’s permission in regard to pursuing Dean again, it still made him happy that someone who Dean trusted and loved dearly was not shutting Seth out completely even if he should. Seth also knew Roman wasn’t exaggerating with his threats. Roman was just the kind of man you didn’t piss off. Thing was, every threat and risk was worth it if Seth somehow someway, in any capacity got Dean back. Seth was a coward once. But not anymore.

Dean once gave his all to Seth, only for Seth to drop him and put him through hell. This time Seth would give his all for Dean, and even if he comes out empty handed, he didn’t want to live with the fact that he didn’t try. The love he had for Dean was worth the effort. Worth the risk. He took a deep breath and then nodded, looking straight into Roman's eyes. "I'm not gonna fuck it up again. You have my word."


End file.
